One
by Fei Fei Queen
Summary: "Robin," she whispers into his ear, parting their lips and licking her way down his neck. She inhales his scent, he smells like pines and fire. He smells like forest, she remembers her own words and grins to herself. Her hand finds its way underneath his shirt and he is firm and hot and she can feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. - OQ one-shot. Set in the middle of 3x21.


Don't own anything. Mistakes all mine.

* * *

His arms are strong and gentle, caressing her lower back and she knows they are now closer than ever. It's too intimate, she thinks, but she doesn't want to stop. Not tonight. She shifts closer to him, leaning on his body and sucking his tongue. His growl is low and the jolt of pleasure shots through her body.

"Robin," she whispers into his ear, parting their lips and licking her way down his neck. She inhales his scent, he smells like pines and camp-fire. _He smells like forest, _she remembers her own words and she grins to herself. Her hand finds its way underneath his shirt and he is firm and hot and she can feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"What are you doing?" His is voice is even lower and he is confused. She stops and for a moment she is scared and uncertain once again. What if he doesn't want her? What if it's too soon? What if she pushed him away? But she lifts her eyes and she knows in a moment none of this is true. His eyes are dark and he is hungry. So she doesn't bother to reply, she pushes his sweater up and unbuttons his shirt quickly. He is masculine and handsome. She runs her hand up and down his bare chest, scratching his skin lightly, leaving red angry marks and then kissing them to sooth the scratches.

He presses her head closer and kisses her furiously, opening her mouth and pushing his tongue inside. He_ is_ hot. He is aroused. He is wild. He can feel himself hardening and praying to last long enough. He can feel her straddling his laps; she is rocking herself against his crotch and he is growling once again. He runs his hand down her spine, unzipping her dress and pulling the upper part down. Her underwear is so different from the ones in Enchanted Forest but _she_ is different and so is everything about her. _She is beautiful_, he thinks. Her skin is soft and she smells like apples, coffee and something else sweet. And he loves it about her. His mouth is demanding now. She has provoked him and he knows, she is no gentle flower. _Bold and audacious_. He kisses her neck, her shoulders and this gentle place between two mounds. She is still rocking against him, she is encouraging him and he knows he is welcomed. He runs his fingers against lacy material, lowering it and revealing perfectly rounded breasts and two dark chocolate nipples. He lowers himself and then he sucks and licks rolling his tongue around erected nipples savoring every taste of her. He is everywhere. Her breath is hitching in her throat and she moans and grabs his necks. She moves quicker and they know they are one.

His right hand is sneaking under her dress, finally reaching tender skin under her stockings and he is rolling them down, both of them. He needs to feel her, all of her. She is still rocking and moaning, he looks up and her eyes are closed and her lips are partly opened. They are red and swollen from kissing and he can imagine these red swollen lips around his cock and this tongue - licking and sucking him inside her mouth, and he is hard in instant.

"Don't stop," she tells him noticing him flying away in his thoughts. "Robin, don't stop." She opens her eyes, loosens his belt and unzips his pants. She wants to tell him how wet she is for him but then she looks into his eyes and she knows no words are needed, he knows everything. She leaves his lap and gets up from the couch. She lowers her dress and steps out of it and takes off her bra. She is standing almost bare in front of him and bites her lips in anticipation. But he hesitates as asking her, if she is sure, but she_ is_ so she takes his hands and pulls him out the couch. He gets up and she finally takes his pants off and he is hard for her and his eyes are full of fire. She lowers herself on the rug and parts her legs wider, she invites him and she wants him to know how much she desires him tonight.

"Take me," she whispers and caresses and teases her hard nipples. "Take me," she repeats and he wonders if she knows how seductive she is right now. He is almost sure, she does.

She is fluttered, her breath is quick and he can see her chest going up and down rapidly. He lowers himself between her legs and kisses her legs and kisses her stomach. She is shivering; from excitement, he hopes, he runs his hand under her knees, tendering soft skin, she sighs deeply and starts to rock her hips up and down. He can see damped dark material between her hips and he knows she is ready. He wants to be inside her badly but he doesn't want to rush and he doesn't want this night to end. So he kisses her inner hips, her belly, her chest and he is going up, sucking and licking her breasts, then her neck and this sensitive spot below her right ear. He knows she likes it.

And she does. Her whole body is on fire. And she can't stop herself from sighing and moaning, she wants him so badly. She tugs him closer and grabs his neck and runs her hand thorough his hair. And they are kissing passionately and his hard cock is pressed against her center. She is going wild and she wants him and they are one.

She lowers her hands and pulls down her panties, she is over-worked and she has lost her patience. She is taking his member and running her hand up and down and she wants him inside but his hand is quicker. He runs his middle finger through her wet folds and she moans and rolls her eyes and drops her head down. He is teasing and testing her and now he is fucking her with his two fingers - going in and out easily, his thumb pressed hard to her clit. She is delirious and he is bedding the queen. No, not the queen. Regina.

"Regina," he whispers to her ear and he wants to see her eyes. "Regina," she tilts her head. "Look at me, Regina." She opens her eyes and she blinks at him, her look is hazy but he wants her to know how much he wants her right now. "You are beautiful," he whispers. "So pretty, so sensual and all mine." And she understands, she smiles lazily and still rocks herself against his fingers. So hot and so ready. But then he pulls them out and he is teasing her enter with his hard-rock cock and the waiting is bitter-sweet, he knows it's cruel and he wants her so badly.

He is inside her in a moment, all of him, she opens her eyes wider and she is screaming from pleasure. He grabs her hands and pins them down the rug, he wants her wild. They are kissing roughly once again, she laces her legs around his waist and he is pounding in and out, his rhythm fast and steady. And the way she meets his trusts and the way she kisses him and moans in his mouth, he knows she enjoys it the same as he does.

He is big and he stretches her more than anyone else ever did, although there is no discomfort or pain but infinite pleasure. She feels hot waves washing through her body, he is pounding even faster and she knows she is close. She releases her hands and hugs him. She scratches his back and hides her head between his head and shoulder and a huge fireball is growing inside her lower abdomen.

He feels her moving faster and he knows what it means, there is a loud sound of skin on skin and the whole room smells like sex. She is pulling up her hips to meet his movements and to make the friction even more intense. He pins her down with his hips, thrusting even deeper each time he goes in. She is breathless and she bites his shoulder hard. She growls from pain and he stops and stares at her intensely. She whimpers like a child, _pathetic_, she is able to register. She wants to apologize but he sucks her neck and he kisses her mouth. He finds her clit and he rubs it quickly and then he is thrusting into her roughly and rapidly and tries to finish her with long quick pushes. And she is coming.

She releases her mouth because the pleasure is too high and she can't breathe. She is exploding. She is flying. She is dying. She screams loudly and hoarsely, clutching on him, his name tearing apart her lungs. She is good, she is sweet and her hips are still wild and she clenches around his cock furiously and he snarls from exertion. He only needs a few more pushes to feel the release, a few more thrusts to finish himself and he feels his seed gushing into her womanhood.

She is breathing rapidly, still shaking under him and he is exhausted. He falls down and he hopes he doesn't hurt her but she doesn't complain; she kisses and strokes his hair and he is still inside her and they are one.


End file.
